


Elsa's Choice

by ElasticElla



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marian,” Elsa says, and the court takes a collective gasp as Marian's stomach flips over itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa's Choice

“Marian,” Elsa says, and the court takes a collective gasp as Marian's stomach flips over itself. She can't hear anything over the dull roar in her ears, and while Elsa had warned her one day she may have to publicly proclaim her, she hadn't thought it'd be so soon. 

Truthfully, she thought it would never happen- the queen choosing a single commoner mother as her intended- surely her advisers would have pushed for princes, even princesses, of surrounding lands. 

The crowd has parted for her, and still in a daze, Marian walks forward, only the gods' graces keeping her from tripping. (It's a lucky thing Roland is playing in the stables with Sven.)

“I love you,” Elsa says once she reaches the throne, taking her hands. “Will you stay by my side, in private and public, and promise to leave should you love me no more?” 

Marian clutches her hands tighter, the oath leaving her lips easily, “I will.”


End file.
